Two Opposites Make a Whole
by Pandors
Summary: Percy is sent to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort but what happens when one of our heroes start showing hidden feelings? Slash - Percy and Harry. Rated M for future chapters.
1. The Quest

**_Author Note:_**** Disclaimer I do not at all own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter in anyway.**

It was an average day at camp. Percy just got out of the shower and was about to go to the mess hall when Nico ran up to him. After Nico caught his breath he said, "Your needed at the big house. Chiron says you have another important quest." Percy sighed. It's like these quests keep on coming. Ever since the demigods defeated Gaea the monsters have been more aggressive. When Percy finally arrived at the big house he asked, "What's the problem now?" "I have an old friend of mine who is at a school named Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ne-." He was interrupted by Percy doubled over laughing. "What kind of person names a school Hogwarts!" Chiron continued "As I was saying he needs you to protect this student who is very important in the war going on. Also, these certain people are descendants of Hecate so they're wizards and witches." Percy stared straight at Chrion. "So you're telling me that these people carry wands and shoot out spells? Heh, nice one Chiron, but i don't think I'm gonna believe that." "Percy, you are half God and half human. How is it so hard to not believe in magic?" Chiron replied. "Hm that's true, but where is this 'Hogwarts'." Percy asked. "It's in Scotland." "WHAT?! What about Annabeth and the campers?" Chrion sighed, "I knew you would act this way. If you don't go hundreds of innocent kids would die from an evil being." That got Percy hooked. There was no way he was letting innocent people die. "Fine. Just let me go say bye to Annabeth and pack." Percy found Annabeth laying down on the beach. "Hey Wise Girl. I have some news." After telling her the news Annabeth was devastated. "But Percy! What am I gonna do without you." Annabeth asked on the brim of tears. "Just carry on with life. I'll be back when this is over." "Okay Seaweed Brain. Just make it out alive." With that Annabeth left to her cabin. Percy went back to the Poseidon cabin. He grabbed his some ambrosia squares and some nectar, checked his pocket for riptide then left for the Big House. When he arrived Chiron said "The person you should be looking for is Harry Potter. He is very important to stop this evil person. Oh and Nico is gonna shadow travel you to the Burrow. That's where Harry Potter will be sleeping with his best friends'." When he finished talking Nico took hold of his arm and shadow traveled to the Burrow. "Peace out Perce. You better be in one piece when you return." Then Nico disappeared into the shadows. Percy looked in front of him and saw something that looked somewhat like a hotel. Percy thought to himself "This should be interesting."

**Author Note: ****Might not update for a while because of school and yeah. For the meantime, PEACE OUT PEEPS!**


	2. Meeting and Greeting

**Author Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got in a car accident and my hand got swollen pretty badly. Eh you guys don't need to know this. Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.k Rowling and Rick Riordan. Btw I'm using my iPad so the story isn't going to be perfect.**

Harry was eating breakfast with Ron and Hermione when there was a knock at the door. When opened it, there was a boy that looked 17. He had black hair, sea-green eyes, muscled, and had sun kissed skin. He was a couple inches taller than Harry.

"Um. Hi my name is Percy. Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you." The boy said.

Hello Percy, my name is Arthur Weasley. I'm wondering why you are at our house?"

Percy looked nervous. Harry heard Ron whisper beside him "I think he's a death eater. Do you see the way he got nervous from that single question."

Harry wasn't really listening to Ron. He was still observing Percy's facial features. He had high cheekbones and a scar here and there. He wasn't that bad looking. Harry wasn't into guys or anything, Percy was just really good looking.

"A guy named Bumblebore..no I mean Dumdlebore.-" Percy started

"You mean Dumbledore?" suggested Mr. Weasley

"Yeah him! He told me to stay at your house until school starts"

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Ron looked suspicious of Percy and Hermione looked at Percy longingly.

Percy looked in their direction and noticed them.

"Oh Hi. Didn't see you there." Percy said while holding his hand out.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Harry was waiting for Percy to gasp or be excited but, he only replied with a simple "Cool."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you!" Hermione said while shaking his hand.

"And I'm Ron". Ron told Percy with disgust obvious in his voice.

"Pleasure to meet you." Percy respond while glancing at Ron.

"Well I'm going to be right back I have business to take care of." and with that Percy left the room.

Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione and dragged them into his room.

"I don't trust him. He looks and acts like a death eater."

"Ron he is only like 17. How can he be a death eater. Also, he doesn't act like a **death** eater at all!"

"Didn't you see how he was hesitating when he was asked questions."

Harry wasn't paying attention to their argument. He was to busy thinking about how good Percy looks. He was thinking about him staring into Percy's eyes before they kissed. Wait What!? Harry isn't gay, right? He decided to take a nap to forget about this. He told Ron and Hermione he was going to be in his room taking a nap.

When Harry got in bed he couldn't fall asleep. He was to busy thinking about Percy. Harry shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind. After a while he finally got to sleep.

**Next chapter is about the trio and Percy going to Hogwarts. But before then I'm just going to warn you guys I might not update in a while cuz I might get writer's block. But for now. PEACE OUT**

**-Pandors**


End file.
